


I'll Show You The Way To Hurt Me

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Frottage, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Shower Sex, angsty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2018. Day Seven.Mr. Robot always took care of him.





	I'll Show You The Way To Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile, but I've definitely not forgotten about these two. 
> 
> Title is from "Soft Sounds From Another Planet" by Japanese Breakfast.
> 
> Enjoy!

He really didn’t know why he had been doing this to himself. Whether it was because he felt like he deserved it or if he wanted to forget everything. Elliot really wasn’t much of a drinker, but he found himself downing shot after shot until they cut him off and kicked him out of the bar.

The night sky swam above him, the stars he could see from the lights being on a curfew because of what he did just made him feel sicker as they swirled around overhead. Elliot walked a few steps, gripping onto a sign pole as he stumbled with it.

It made him feel miserable, which was something new besides the guilt. Being miserable almost made him feel better about himself, it was something to focus on. Something he could chase after like the way he used to chase after finding his happiness. Elliot knew he didn’t deserve happiness, clinging onto that sign pole in the dark of the city he destroyed.

A warm hand clasped his shoulder, pulling him away from the pole, and Elliot wondered when Mr. Robot became warm to him. His back was pressed up against Mr. Robot’s chest, those hands resting on his hips, and Elliot just...let the hug happen.

“Come on, Kiddo. Let me take you home.” He murmured in Elliot’s ear.

Elliot nodded because he really didn’t have a choice in the matter, not when Mr. Robot started walking them in the direction of his apartment. The idea of that place being a home would be laughable if he were in a laughing mood, instead he just kept his eyes down, looking away from the piles of garbage and the people living in the street.

He wondered when he stopped thinking of himself as the smartest person in the room, the most enlightened, and he figured it was when the building was blown up. Now he avoided eye contact with the homeless like everyone else and put them in the same sentence that he thought about garbage in.

“We don’t have an answer for that, son.” Mr. Robot said to him, and Elliot avoided eye contact with him as well.

He leaned up hard against Mr. Robot, letting him lead him up the stairs to his apartment. The doorframe was still busted into and it took a few tries for Mr. Robot to open the lock. He wondered if Mr. Robot was as drunk as he was, he had to be but perhaps he hid it better. Or maybe Mr. Robot was playing at the rational side of his brain, the part that was still coherent and incredible unhappy and guilty.

He looked it, stubble unkempt, hair askew, eyes tired. He looked how Elliot felt when he hadn’t taken several shots in a short period of time.

Mr. Robot pulled him into the bathroom, one arm over his shoulder and the other slung around his waist, practically carrying him. He propped Elliot up against the wall and leaned over, turning the water on.

“I’m going to go lock the door. Get undressed.”

He walked away, leaving Elliot against the wall. He knew he should do as Mr. Robot said, that he would feel better after a shower and he needed to be undressed to take a shower, but he just stood there. The sound of the water rushed through his ears, almost drowning out the sound of Mr. Robot locking all four locks he had installed on the door to compensate for the broken frame. In a fit of paranoia, he had contemplated installing six or seven, but he talked himself down to five.

There was still a part of him that wished he put on all seven.

Mr. Robot returned to the bathroom, tutting softly as he found Elliot just where he left him. He approached, unzipping Elliot’s hoodie and unbuttoning his pants.

“You’re going to need to at least help me out, Kiddo.” He said softly, and Elliot nodded.

When Mr. Robot directed him to do it, Elliot lifted his arms. When he was directed into it, he stepped out of his jeans and boxers, leaving himself totally naked and shivering in front of Mr. Robot. 

It was fucked up. He knew it was fucked up, could see it on Mr. Robot’s face before he even asked it outloud. But the burning loneliness and the warmth of Mr. Robot’s hands on his skin had him turning around as he stepped into the shower, looking at him.

“Stay. Please.”

Mr. Robot was his _dad_ or the approximation of his dad. But he wanted nothing more for him to join him, and Mr. Robot was soon stepping in behind him and crowding him up against the cool tiles. They knew what each other wanted, they were in sync completely. To know someone like they were yourself because they were yourself, it was simultaneously the most and least complicated thing in Elliot’s life.

When Mr. Robot’s hips pushed in, hand closing around both of their erect cocks, Elliot rolled his hips in and gave a sound that sounded half broken and half desperate. It was the only thing he felt like he needed, watching the water drip down Mr. Robot’s skin in hot rivulets and his own hand as he started up a desperate rhythm.

Elliot let out another sound, a moan this time, head tipping back against the wall. Their hips pumped together into the friction of Mr. Robot’s hand. It was too good, the feeling of their cocks pressed against one another, friction and sweet heat and the fact that it shouldn’t be happening. Especially when Mr. Robot opened his mouth and he couldn’t ignore the fact that it was happening.

“Fuck, Kiddo. You’re so good, that’s it.”

_Good._ He was good. Elliot didn’t feel good, but Mr. Robot kept up on it.

“Yeah, so good for me. So good for your dad, this wasn’t your fault. _Oh_ , absolutely incredible.” Mr. Robot panted out, his hand tilting Elliot’s chin down so they were looking into each other’s eyes.

He wasn’t good. But he let out a loud cry, spilling cum over Mr. Robot’s hand at the same time that Mr. Robot sprayed his chest because, whatever they did, they did together. Orgasm burned through him and he fought to catch his breath, moving up into his hand as he fucked them both through their joint orgasm.

When he could speak, he looked into Mr. Robot’s eyes and asked him to stay yet again. 

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to either leave some hate (or love) either here or on my tumblr!
> 
> [ Fic blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2018. Feel free to read them all in order or pick and choose what you're interested in! Check back throughout the month of October for more.


End file.
